1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capos and, more particularly, to a capo device constructed and arranged to permit selective string compression.
2. Background Information
A capotasto (hereinafter referred to as a “capo”) applies compression simultaneously to some or all strings at the same fret of a stringed musical instrument. Examples of conventional partial capos (capos providing selective compression) are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,623,110, 4,334,457 and 4,183,279.
The conventional capos are constructed to use straps or other means of attachment of the capos to the fretboard of the stringed instrument and are cumbersome to use. Thus, the conventional capos have been difficult to use because they are not easily attached and detached in an expeditious fashion while also being capable of producing a precise compression suitable for an expert guitarist.
Moreover, the conventional capos do not provide a toggle pad that can be easily lifted from and lowered to a compression state to vary the tuning of a chord by simply turning a knob wherein the knob can be used by the guitarist to adjust the toggle pad in both the X-axis and Y-axis. Furthermore, the toggle pad cannot be adjusted in both the X-axis and Y-axis quickly and conveniently while the capo is installed.
Moreover, conventional capos do not provide a clamping assembly that includes a two-piece rigid yoke hinged by a pin and having a cushioned cradle wherein the yoke is capable of expansion and contraction along the X-axis as the capo is slid or moved up and down the fretboard. Furthermore, the conventional capos do not provide a universally adaptable fretboard clamping assembly that allows the assembly to be easily locked and unlocked by a simple turn of a fastener or knurled screw.